A high-speed network may use burst data communication. For example, a passive optical network (PON) may use burst data communication to register optical network unit (ONU) apparatuses with an optic line terminal (OLT) apparatus. In the PON, the OLT apparatus can be configured as a station apparatus and the ONU apparatuses can be configured as subscriber apparatuses. The OLT apparatuses may need to receive burst data communications from the OLT apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,519,750 describes a burst clock data recovery circuit for receiving burst data communications, and US Patent Publication No. 2009-052894 describes a discovery process of an unregistered ONU, both of which are hereby incorporated by references in their entireties.